Pillowtalk (song)
"Pillowtalk" (styled as "PILLOWTALK") is a song recorded by British singer and songwriter Zayn, for his debut solo studio album Mind of Mine. Lyrics Original= Climb on board We'll go slow and high tempo Light and dark Hold me hard and mellow I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us Bodies together I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always I'd love to wake up next to you I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always I'd love to wake up next to you So we'll piss off the neighbours In the place that feels the tears The place to lose your fears Yeah, reckless behaviour A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day Fucking in, fighting on It's our paradise and it's our war zone It's our paradise and it's our war zone Pillow talk My enemy, my ally Prisoners Then we're free, it's a thriller I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us Bodies together I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always I'd love to wake up next to you So we'll piss off the neighbours In the place that feels the tears The place to lose your fears Yeah, reckless behaviour A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day Fucking in, fighting on It's our paradise and it's our war zone It's our paradise and it's our war zone Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone So we'll piss off the neighbours In the place that feels the tears The place to lose your fears Yeah, reckless behaviour A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day Fucking in, fighting on It's our paradise and it's our war zone It's our paradise and it's our war zone |-| Remix= - Lil Wayne: Yeah. Pop, pop, pop, pop Pop, pop, pop, pop Brrrr It's our paradise Yeah And it's our war zone 1 - Zayn & Lil Wayne: Climb on board (Mula baby) We'll go slow and high tempo (Yeah) Light and dark Hold me hard and mellow - Zayn & Lil Wayne: I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure Nobody but you, body but me Body but us, bodies together (He the one, she the two) I love to hold you close, tonight and always I love to wake up next to you - Zayn & Lil Wayne: So we'll piss off the neighbours (Tunechi baby) In the place that feels the tears The place to lose your fears Yeah, reckless behavior (She come to the zoo) A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw (yeah) In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day Fucking and fighting on It's our paradise (Pop, pop, pop, pop, brrrr) And it's our war zone (Paradise and our war zone) It's our paradise and it's our war zone 2 - Lil Wayne & Zayn: Pillow talk Fucking and fighting, fucking and fighting Yeah, fuck it If she love it, I like it, husband and wifey We do what we do We do how we do but we making it through And the bedroom a zoo We fuss for a few, then we fuck for a truce, yeah She's something to do when there's nothing to do We so ugly and cute, but the love is the proof Never chucking the deuce, never coming unloose, woo Put my tongue in her noose, out my thumb in her boose Make her jump through the roof, now she touching the moon And she love when we spoon, she gon cum and boo, hoo! When she cumming it's through - Zayn & Lil Wayne: So we'll piss off the neighbours (Aaaye aaye) In the place that feels the tears The place to lose your fears Yeah, (tuche) reckless behavior (Mula baby) A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw (woo) In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day Fucking and fighting on (yeah) It's our paradise and it's our war zone (It's our paradise) It's our paradise (Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, brrrr) And it's our war zone 3 - Zayn & Lil Wayne: If anybody knows that's just how the game goes In a few weeks she'll be somebody's yo I got too many seeds, they all gotta go No I didn't conceive but I got one goal And yes I felt the seed but I don't no more Now I'll fuck her ten times cause I don't get bored Standing in halls where the great men shine They were your dreams and the reason I mind You would have held me back and you wouldn't let me go You would have told me no, you would have told me yes Would have stayed the night, then we'd probably have sex And we know it ain't right but there's stuff that comes next (It's a paradise and our war zone It's a paradise and our war zone) - Zayn & Lil Wayne: So we'll piss off the neighbours In the place that feels the tears The place to lose your fears Yeah, reckless behavior (tunechi baby) A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw (yeah) In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day Fucking and fighting on It's our paradise (Pop, pop, pop, pop) And it's our war zone (Paradise and our war zone) It's our paradise (yeah) (Pop, pop, pop, pop, brrrr) And it's our war zone Link *http://song.urbanmusicdaily.co/?link=audiorok.com/j7zdrfzql2xs Category:Singles Category:2016 Singles Category:Singles:N-V Category:Zayn Malik Singles Category:New Pages Category:Mind of Mine Tracks Category:Alternative R&B Singers Category:Electronica Singles